


A Friendship That Transcends Worlds

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU- Break, Fantasy AU, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Zexion & Demyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zexion is a telepath from the world Vis, who has been assigned by King Ansem of the Shining Gardens to team up with Demyx from Earth to stop Prince Marluxia, the ruler of Castle Oubli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendship That Transcends Worlds

“Where in the worlds _are_ we?”

“Grah; I can’t _read_ this thing. What the heck does ‘far off the end is not, foolish mortals’ mean?” Demyx demanded, hitting the screen of the navigation device in his hand. “What is _wrong_ with that woman’s translator?”

He gave a startled noise as Zexion snatched it away from him. “What is wrong with _you_ , gatekeeper?”

As Zexion scanned the pages of information the enchantress had left them, the world around them began to crumble, no longer held stable by the young man’s illusory abilities. Demyx latched on to Zexion, watching in horror as everything around them faded into nothingness.

“Put up the shield! _Put up the shield_!” he shouted in terror.

Zexion rolled his eyes, irritation sparking off of him in almost tangible waves as he concentrated his focus on the world around them. Slowly, the landscape reclaimed its shape, its imminent destruction kept at bay for the moment.

Demyx let out a huge gasp of relief, pulling back from the young telepath. “ _Why do you keep doing that_?”

“I would not need to if you could understand the _simplest_ of intergalactic communications,” Zexion defended, handing the device back to the other young man.

Demyx scoffed. “ _Simple_? I speak English, not-not _alien Greek_ or whatever it’s supposed to be.”

“It is actually much closer to a mixture of Latin and Russian, although their dialect highlights the similarities between them and the neighboring worlds.”

“Rhetorical. Say it with me: Re-t-” Demyx cut off abruptly as a horrible pain shot through his head and he swayed on his feet.

“Headache, gatekeeper?” Zexion inquired, an expression of false kindness on his face.

“You’re evil,” Demyx moaned, clutching his head with one hand.

“And you’re a pest,” Zexion shot back, though there was no real bite in his tone. He looked out at the stretch of land in front of them, no end in sight. “We must be nearing the Jump by now; the ghidis attempting to warn us.”

“The whosit-whatsit?” 

Zexion glanced back with an incredulous look, heading back toward the world’s edge as though his companion was a mere annoyance. 

While Demyx didn’t look pleased to have been brushed off in such a manner, he hurried after Zexion, not willing to become lost in the endless mirage.

The two had not traveled much farther before a Break appeared. Similar to a fracture in glass in appearance, it glistened in the faint light and beckoned them toward it.

“We’ve found it,” Zexion breathed, watching it with rapt attention. “The final Break.”

He reached out to touch it, his fingers ghosting along the edges as it began to glow. The entire world followed suit, everything around the two shining as it dematerialized. Zexion and Demyx followed suit, the land dropping out from under them as they crossed the Jump that would lead them the closest to their home worlds as they had been in months.

They landed with a crash as the stream of pure energy deposited them on the steps of Castle Oubli. 

There wasn’t a moment to waste; now that the travelers had landed, the castle would become as unstable as the Forest of Endless Farewells, as broken as the Mountain of Singing Drums. 

Zexion was forced to solidify the already shifting environment, though he was still regaining the strength the Jump had snatched from him and the world appeared to spin around him.

Demyx still had hold of the ghid, thankfully, and the screen was unbroken. He was slightly better off than the man he had come to call friend- though he hesitated to speak it aloud, as the word received many odd looks in worlds where it was considered foreign-, his own existence much more stable and less susceptible to changes in energy.

He offered a hand to the telepath, who had barely moved since their arrival, still too disoriented to even try to grasp the severity of their situation. Zexion’s kind was not meant to be here, his people hardly able to function if too long was spent inside the expanse of chaos. Demyx eventually had to lift him, for once thankful that the other was of considerably light weight. 

They entered the castle, Demyx dragging Zexion as the latter translated the ghid’s cryptic instructions. In every previous world they had visited, they had meant an adversary before they were even able to find the Key to the second stretch of the world. And yet, they had met no one, the world seeming entirely void of life. 

A more pressing concern, one they had not encountered since their departure from the Desert of Crafty Wishes, had made itself known. Zexion, who had long since become dead weight in Demyx’s arms through his hallucinatory half-sleep, was steadily losing the desperately necessary ability to cast illusions. Everything they had passed thus far was lost to the all-consuming Black Hole.

Fortunately for them both, by the time they managed to reach the Porta, he had found something resembling strength and was just barely able to stagger along. He did not, however, seem any more aware of what was occurring around them. 

Demyx still aided him, hopelessly confused as Zexion had neglected to ever warn him of such a weakness. In all honesty, Zexion had told him very little of his people. The Key to the Porta was relatively easy in comparison to what they had encountered in previous worlds, a mere sliding puzzle that Demyx managed to solve inside of the minute time-limit. 

They pushed onward, stopping only when they finally reached the home of world’s active leader: Prince Marluxia. The man’s father ruled over the world their journey had originated from, the Shining Gardens; he had ordered his son’s death, reluctantly acknowledging Marluxia’s terrifying goals. 

No sooner had the young men entered, they were plunged into darkness, fighting for the lives of themselves and of each other. 

This was the final world. It was the last battle. It could very well be their last breaths.

They lashed out blindly in the blackness, feeling vines snake up and around them, pinning them back to opposite walls. Candles appeared out of nowhere, another example of the world’s disorder; it began with one, then two, three, and finally hundreds of the objects suspended in midair as they illuminated the room and burnt away the restraints.

Prince Marluxia warped into view, a malicious smirk painted across his face, a gleaming scythe held in one hand. He lunged forward at them, initiating battle with a swing of his scythe.

The battle raged; the sitar Demyx had gained the ability to summon in the Desert gripped tightly in his hands, the hidden ability that had surfaced allowing him to swing it as a weapon. Not only that, but the throne room had a form of stability, however strange it might have been, allowing Zexion to finally put his own skills to the test.

The ending was as satisfactory as could be expected, Marluxia finally fell, the life ripped from his body. The corpse had vanished as soon as it reached the ground, the mad world having no use for such a thing.

Two walls began to glow with an unbelievable light; two activated Breaks, something that was nearly impossible in itself. They led to the Jumps that would give each hero a passage home. Demyx to Earth, Zexion to Vis.

“This is our final farewell, I’m afraid,” Zexion murmured, glancing to the young man beside him. “It is a day of triumph, and yet…I feel as though something is missing.” 

Demyx grinned, wrapping his arms around Zexion in an embrace that portrayed the bond far better than he ever could in words. “I’ll miss you too, man.” 

Zexion seemed shocked at first, but returned the gesture, if with a slight reluctance. “Bid the people of Earth the permanent goodwill of Vis and her people.”

Demyx pulled back, giving a mock-salute. “Earth returns the gesture.”

Zexion laughed, offering the same words the King Ansem had sent them off with. “Should you find yourself in times of trouble-”

“-you always have a home with us,” Demyx finished. 

They each turned back toward their respective Breaks, reaching out to touch the brilliantly shining surface. In an instant, the Jumps opened and they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the basis of the Break universe (which hasn't been written yet), and is thus tagged with that, but is NOT canon to that AU.
> 
> AU Explanation: Takes place in worlds based off of mostly Kingdom Hearts worlds, with the exception of Vis (which is mine), Earth, and the Forest of Endless Farewells (which is based off of the Forest Sector from the show Code Lyoko). The protagonists have to find Breaks, which are openings in world barriers that allow them to travel to another world through a process called a Jump. The worlds they travel through are not entirely stable, since they have been attacked by the Black Hole- a creature of pure madness that Prince Marluxia unleashed on the world – and can only be held together by the powers of telepaths, the majority of which come from Vis. 
> 
> Telepaths are extremely vulnerable to changes in energy, and are only rarely allowed to travel through Jumps, which are made of pure energy. 
> 
> Due to the language barrier found in most worlds, a human from Earth was chosen due to the fact that they are one of very few worlds that have any people who speak English.
> 
> A Porta is a wall in the middle of a world that prevents someone who is not originally from that world from crossing without solving the Key. A Key is usually a puzzle of some kind. The ghid is a navigational device, as well as a form of communication across most worlds. Earth, however, does not have access to any of them.
> 
> ^^; I think that’s everything; let me know if something’s confusing or doesn’t make sense.


End file.
